


Brains...

by ami_ven



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv’s life wasn’t always her own, anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brains...

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "waking dreams"

Liv wanted brains, and she embraced the ache that settled beneath her ribs.

Being hungry meant that what she had eaten was leaving her system, that her mind was her own again, and hers alone. She needed to eat, she understood that, but she didn’t think she would ever like it. The idea was bad enough, _eating_ part of another human being, but the feeling of someone else’s thoughts, their emotions, taking over her own was something she would never be used to. 

So, she let herself be hungry.

Because hunger was the only feeling she knew was truly hers.

THE END


End file.
